1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus which jets an ink onto a recording medium which has been transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus which includes a pair of transporting rollers and a pair of paper discharge rollers arranged to be aligned in a horizontal direction, a platen which is arranged between the pair of transporting rollers and the pair of paper discharge rollers, and a recording head which is arranged at an upper side of the platen, and which jets an ink has hitherto been provided. The recording medium is transported toward the recording head by the pair of transporting rollers, and an image is recorded thereon by the recording head from a front end side in a direction of transporting (hereinafter, “transporting direction”). As a front end of the recording medium reaches the pair of paper discharge rollers, the recording medium is transported by the pair of transporting rollers and the pair of paper discharge rollers.
In an ink-jet recording apparatus, depending on a type of the recording medium and an amount of ink jetted, sometimes the recording medium is curled to be expanded (bulged) upwardly. As the recording medium is curled, sometimes the recording medium makes a contact with the recording head. Moreover, a distance between the recording medium and the recording head may change, and an image may be disturbed, causing a problem of degradation of accuracy of image recording.